Keeper of Secrets
The loathsome yet beguiling entity of the Warp known as a Keeper of Secrets, is a hermaphroditic Greater-Daemon of Slaanesh, the Chaos-God of Pleasure. The appearance of a Keeper of Secrets, more than any of the other Greater Daemons, can vary wildly. Each of these huge and powerful creatures are created by the capricious whims of its master -- a unique statement of the Prince of Chaos' particular mood and muse at the time of the daemon's creation. Some have androgynous faces pierced with rings, whilst others appear more bestial with bovine faces that have fanged maws and flickering forked tongues. All of these loathsome creatures are several times the height of an ordinary human being. They possess jewel-like eyes, their heads are crowned by a splendid outcrop of horns and they slither forward using the most sinuous and seductive of movements. Embodiments of the alluring power of pleasure, the very presence of a Keeper of Secrets is enough to bring even the most stalwart warrior to his knees in anguish and ecstasy. Pain is simply another sensation to be bestowed upon others, or to be enjoyed when others inflict it, for all sensation is a blessing to a Keeper of Secrets. These potent servants of Slaanesh feed upon the rampaging hope and the thrill of fear to be found within their enemies, as they feast upon terror and despair. As despoilers of purity, Keepers of Secrets are known for taking the noble ideals of others and twisting them to the pursuit of selfish ambitions and self-gratification. A Keeper of Secrets exists to destroy dreams and fulfill nightmares, growing ever more powerful on the intensifying emotions of those that fight them. These monstrous Greater-Daemons are only used by Slaanesh to commit violence, for violence is certainly a part of the Dark Prince's twisted nature, but when force is the only solution these beings are perfectly equipped for it. They take a gloating, sadistic pleasure in killing and torture, existing only for the delights of carnage. They take particular pleasure in destroying the creatures and followers of their rival Chaos God Khorne, the Blood-God. The delectable cacophony of screams of pain and pleas of mercy are music to a Keeper of Secrets' exquisite ears. Lithe and deadly, the Keeper of Secrets takes extreme delight in eviscerating its opponents in a shower of gore with its long crab-like claws, spreading the decapitated limbs and spilled organs in interweaving and yet aesthetically pleasing tapestries of death. On the field of battle, the Keepers of Secrets are rarely encountered alone. They are invariably accompanied by swarms of prancing Daemonettes, the ubiquitous Lesser-Daemons of the Prince of Chaos. These cavort and dance across the killing fields, singing the praises of their master and dealing death to the armies of men. Worst of all, the Daemonettes often avoid killing the enemy’s greatest champions and leaders, slaying or corrupting lesser troops as a delectable foretaste of the glorious spectacle that is the coming of the Keeper of Secrets. The champions are taunted and teased by the Daemonettes until the battlefield is carpeted with the corpses of the twitching dead. And then the Greater Daemon appears, and the slaughter and corruption truly begins. As well as being peerless warriors, a Keeper of Secrets is said to possess arcane knowledge of many mystical arts. It is said that they can hear anything that is said anywhere, in any dimension, and it is this ability that earned them the moniker of "Keeper of Secrets." They have also been known to trade their knowledge for gifts of services. Using the secrets at their disposal they are able to weave intricate spells of misdirection and mystification, leading the weak to their inevitable doom and sending the strong on fools' errands. A Keeper of Secrets can invade the thoughts and senses of its enemies, penetrating their every psychic defence -- sending them false visions of glory, stroking their egos and stoking their innermost desires to lead the fools astray. To corrupt those warriors who are pure of heart and possess noble intent is the greatest of their skills, for they will inevitably turn every quest for glory into a sacrifice upon the altar of the Lord of Pleasure's perverse will. Notable Keepers of Secrets *Zarakynel SoulEater *N'Kari *Ail'Slath'Sleresh HeartSlayer *Kyriss *Amnaich *Lesh'Jae'Thi'Hah Category:Demons Category:Keepers of Secrets Category:Species Category:Daemons (Empyrean)